


Когда боги идут умирать

by Astera_Orey, fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astera_Orey/pseuds/Astera_Orey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: В последние годы войны со Жнецами протеане устанавливают маяк на Тессии.





	Когда боги идут умирать

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - **Astera Orey**.  
Профиль автора на [Книге Фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/authors/72409).
> 
> Беты — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana), [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru)

В этот раз все по-другому.

В этот раз они оставляют позади корабли, три последних выживших фрегата; те торопливо отступают к соседним планетам, прячутся среди пылевых облаков. На Тессию спускаются лишь несколько шаттлов, раскаленными искрами проносятся сквозь атмосферу и затем уже у самой поверхности крадучись, на бреющем, скользят дальше на север. Радары молчат, будто ошалев от непривычной тишины. В местном полушарии ночь, сизая и холодная, облака висят низкими набухшими комьями, кажется, тронь — и лопнут, прольются мутной жижей вниз.

Янири думает: может, ему не стоило возвращаться.

Эта мысль остается при нем, надежно укрытая ментальными щитами; и с ней отчаяние — потому что Голосу Империи не пристало отчаиваться; и страх, и боль, и ненависть. Слишком много теперь у них этой ненависти, мучительно бессильной и оттого ядовитой, она обжигает глотку, когда они делают вдох, жжет ладони, когда они касаются друг друга.

— Мы почти на месте. Но сканеры засекли движение в деревне.

Янири не оборачивается, лишь чуть наклоняет голову. Чувствует, как один из Защитников подходит ближе, останавливается в одном шаге — но не протягивает руки, чтобы создать связь. Возможно, к лучшему.

— Должно быть, местное племя, — говорит Янири. — Не беспокойся, они уйдут.

Когда шаттл наконец замирает, выдохнув последний огонь на обожженную дюзами землю, в раскрывшийся шлюз врывается ветер.

Ветер Тессии пахнет влагой и безмятежностью.

Янири позволяет себе отойти на несколько десятков шагов прочь от шаттла; раскрыв ладони, ощущает на пальцах влажную взвесь, дышит жадно и взахлеб и никак не может надышаться. Гордость — последнее, что осталось у Империи, но за пятьдесят лет заведомо проигранной войны они уже забыли, как это — не чувствовать смерть. Как это — не ощущать вокруг боли и ужаса, когда все заботы сводятся к тому, будет ли щедрым урожай и не займется ли огнем от случайной искры сарай с припасенным на зиму зерном.

Деревня выглядит пустой и заброшенной, криво сколоченные дома тонут в траве и кустарниках, вдоль протоптанной дороги тянутся низкие ограды. Должно быть, там держали скот, но теперь поторопились увести подальше, едва услышали низкий гул двигателей. Когда боги сходят на землю, пламя сжигает дерзких.

— Господин…

Янири успевает погасить полыхнувшую в ладони смерть за миг до удара.

Поворачивается, позволяя себе ощутить чужое присутствие — присутствие, в котором нет угрозы. Молодая азари, осторожно выступившая из-за щербатого торца одного из домов, смотрит на него со страхом и робким восхищением, и голубая дымка биотики струится по ее телу.

— Разве тебя не учили, дитя, — ровно говорит Янири, — как нужно приветствовать?

Смутившись, она торопливо подходит ближе и доверчиво замирает перед ним, с радостным и чуть наивным любопытством вглядываясь в его лицо. Связь азари отлична от протеанской, менее тонкая, способная лишь на образы и эмоции, но сильная и чистая; и там нет ни войны, ни смерти, ни отчаяния.

Янири протягивает руку, касается ее плеча.

Я так рада видеть тебя, говорит азари, я помню тебя, господин, мы все делаем, как ты учил нас, и поля теперь приносят богатый урожай, и наши дети больше не умирают от моровых болезней. Но тебя не было так долго, десять и еще четыре раза по десять лет, разве мы чем-то прогневали тебя?..

— Нет, дитя, — тихо отвечает Янири.

Отнимает руку; его собственный ментальный щит дрожит и идет трещинами, так трудно держать войну в себе. Но этой расе еще рано знать, как все закончится, как небо упадет огнем на города, как брат будет убивать брата. Если только не ошибся Пашек Вран, у них еще будет время, тысячи лет…

В конце концов, именно за этим они возвращались на Тессию.

— Что-то плохое случилось, — шепчет азари. — Ты не хочешь говорить, господин, но я чувствую. Огонь, и кровь, и смерть, и…

Янири повелительно поднимает руку, и она осекается. Смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами; связь тонко поет растущей тревогой и страхом. Образы слишком знакомы, Янири морщится и коротко качает головой.

— Вас это не заденет. Не сейчас. Твари слишком методичны в своем безумии… они убивают только способных защищаться.

Но мы оставим вам знания, говорит Янири, ладонь к ладони; мы оставим вам архивы, их будет достаточно, ты уже научилась выживать, дитя, и совсем скоро научишься мыслить. И когда придет время, ты будешь готова, ты и твой народ сделаете то, что не смогла Империя, у вас будет шанс, которого не было у протеан. Мы защищали вас от самой колыбели — так докажите, что мы не ошиблись с выбором.

Азари беззвучно всхлипывает, когда на ее руках, задыхаясь и захлебываясь собственной кровью, умирает Люсен; когда на ее глазах рассыпается под лазерами Жнецов казавшийся неуязвимым крейсер Атаме.

— Останься здесь, — беззвучно говорит она. — Они убьют и тебя тоже.

Янири отворачивается.

— Мы уйдем, как только маяк будет готов. Через час, может, раньше. Нет, не проси меня, дитя… у этих тварей слишком острое чутье, и я не хочу, чтобы разыскивая нас, они сожгли и эту планету.

Но одна только мысль о безмятежном покое отчаянно заманчива; он почти что с усилием смаргивает ее с век вместе с мягкой прохладой местных ветров и отступает на шаг, окончательно разрывая связь. У соседних планет, затаившись, ждет флот, ждет последнего Голоса Империи перед тем, как уйти на свою главную битву. Было бы непростительным предательством бросить их теперь, за шаг до гибели, а среди его народа и так оказалось слишком много предателей.

Пусть, с внезапной сухой злостью думает Янири, поднимая взгляд к темному пустому небу, — и в его ладони вспыхивает холодный пульсар силы. Даже в поражении у Империи все еще осталась гордость.

И может, когда-нибудь эти планеты назовут их именами.


End file.
